A Fairly Odd Christmas/References
*The first trailer for the movie was released on November 9, 2012, via TV Guide, announcing the movie premiere for November 30th at 8/7c. However, on November 16, Nickelodeon changed the premiere for November 29th at 7/6c, and Nickelodeon's official website released a trailer announcing the new airdate. . Nickelodeon stated on Twitter that they would air the movie again on November 30th at 8/7c anyway.https://twitter.com/Nickelodeon/status/269585233039470592 *This movie is the sequel to "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!." It is also known as "The Fairly Odd Parents 2." *This is the third Christmas episode in the series. *The movie was filmed in Vancouver, Canada, from March 23 to April 18, 2012, according to BC Film Commission. *A clip of the movie was first shown on San Diego Comic-Con 2012. *The company "ARTIFEX STUDIOS" did the Visual Effects for the film. Some of the most recent titles the company worked on are "Apollo 18", "Piranha 3D" and "Big Time Movie". *Santa mentions that he gave Tootie a chemistry set when she was eight years old. This is perhaps referring to "Merry Wishmas", where Tootie did indeed receive a chemistry set from Santa. *This episode reveals that Denzel Crocker doesn't really needs glasses, he wears them just to look smart, and that he dyes his hair, he's a redhead. *This episode reveals that Tootie can talk to penguins. She also surfed Niagara Falls and plays the oboe. *In "Channel Chasers", when Cosmo and Wanda were dressed as elves Wanda says"We've been demoted", possibly indicating the elf/fairy feud. *A bit of the instrumental to "Lookin' Like Magic" can be heard when the Wishful Thinking van first appears. *Some of the instrumental to "I Wish Every Day Could Be Christmas" can be heard as Timmy dons Santa's suit, ((after removing his name from the Naughty List. *The elves in this movie use different clothes from the usual green suit used by the ones seen in "Christmas Everyday!" and "Merry Wishmas". *Crocker was revealed to be a Naughty List legend. *In the scenes set inside Santa's workshop, Tootie is shown wearing a ring on her right hand. This implies that she and Timmy may have gotten engaged between the events of Grow Up, Timmy Turner! and this. *Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's color scheme is darker than the previous movie. *It was revealed that the faries and the elves were rivals. * - Poof says "God bless us, everyone" is a reference to the famous line said by Tiny Tim. * - The line made by the Wishful Thinking van is a reference to Indiana Jones. ", and down, in "A Fairly Odd Christmas".]] *In "Christmas Everyday!", Santa's workshop was a large gray corporate looking building with a flashing "Kringle Inc." sign on the side. Nearby, the original version of Santa's workshop could be seen, dwarfed in comparison to the rest of the structure that expanded out from it. In this movie, Santa's workshop was totally different, similar to the way the place is usually portrayed in popular culture. It is possible that Santa and his elves upgraded the architecture and the elves clothing between "Merry Wishmas" and the movie. *There's a penguin living in North Pole. This is incorrect, as there are almost no wild penguins in the northern hemisphere, except the small group on the northernmost of the Galápagos. The same mistake had already been committed in "Fairy Idol". *Crocker says he dyes his hair, and that he is actually a redhead. But in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!" it's shown a 10-years-old Crocker with dark hair, and it is very unlikely that a 10 year old boy had dyed his hair. *How could Poof know about the feud with the elves, which was 2000 years ago? It is possible that Wanda and Cosmo told Poof about it. Category:References Category:Season 9 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 trivia pages